


It's So Easy

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Aromantic, BDSM themes, F/M, Fisting, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Darcy likes her kink enthusiastically consensual. Who knew Clint would be into it?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Clint was basically the best roommate ever. The best roommate Darcy had ever had, anyway. He wasn't perfect, obviously, he had a habit of leaving his wet towels on the floor and would totally leave his leftovers in the fridge until they went bad, but those were minor things.

Especially when she considered the other things he did with his hands and his tongue, not to mention his dick. Yeah, they fucked sometimes, when they were both between partners. And he was really, _really_ good at it. But it was easy. Way easier than trying to find someone, between work and helping Jane and the Avengers and everything else they did.

Especially in Darcy's case, because on the off chance she did find someone...

She opened the door, tossing her keys down at the table they kept beside the door specifically for that purpose. Keys went missing if they didn't go right beside the door. She pushed the door shut before shedding her shoes and moving through the house, sighing.

Clint was on the couch watching... She peered at the screen for a second. Animal Rescue. He was watching Animal Rescue.

He looked over his shoulder as she came in the room. “You look distinctly unsatisfied. I've seen you satisfied, and that's definitely not it.”

She sighed again, walking around the couch to flop down beside him. “ _So_ unsatisfied. I got there and the guy was all, 'So you want to do Fifty Shades, lol.'” She rolled her eyes and dropped her head to rest on Clint's shoulder. “If I never hear someone mention that bullshit again, it'll be too soon.”

“Hmm.” His arm slid between her and the back of the couch, his hand closing over her shoulder as he held her against his side. “Hey, Darce.”

“Yeah?” She should probably get her coat off. It was a little to warm to be cuddling in her coat. But she was _comfortable_.

“You know I'd totally be in if you wanted something a little more aggressive.”

She sighed again. “Yeah, but when we've talked about it before you're all, 'Huh, that could be cool,' instead of, 'I want nothing more than to handcuff you to the bed and do dirty, dirty things to you.' I like my kink enthusiastically consensual rather than just, meh.” She made a face.

He picked up the remote from the couch beside him, pointing it at the TV. The TV went off, leaving the living room suddenly a lot quieter. “Let me up a second.”

She raised her eyebrows in question, but sat up to give him room to get up. He stood and moved around the couch, off in the direction of the rest of the apartment. As long as she had to move, though, she figured she might as well take off her coat. She wiggled out of it, slinging it across the back of the couch. She'd put it away. Later. Right now she kinda just wanted to sit for a bit. And figure out what Clint was up to...

He sauntered back into the living room with a length of rope in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other.

She narrowed her eyes as she peered up at him. “What's that for?”

“Get up.” He motioned with his head, tossing the lube down beside her on the couch.

She stared at him for a moment in silence. “What's it for?”

“I'm going to tie the couch to the ceiling.” He cut her a look, his free hand coming up to rest on his hip. “Just get up.”

Darcy got to her feet, slightly bemused.

“Now...” He looked around the room like he was searching for something. “Get on your hands and knees in front of the couch.”

Her eyes widened, but she didn't move, unsure how she should be taking this _very_ sudden turn of events.

He sighed. “Okay. So, if you tell me you're not into this, I'll put the TV back on and you can stay frustrated. Otherwise you'd better get on your hands and knees, or...” His eyes moved over her. “I'll _get_ you on your hands and knees.”

Her belly flipped over itself at his words. She had no doubt that he could. Or would, from the look on his face. Still, she felt a little self-conscious as she moved over in front of the couch and sank down to her knees. They'd spent a lot of time naked together, but they'd never done _this_.

He knelt down beside her, grabbing her wrists and pulling them a little closer to one leg of the couch. She had to shift over so she didn't fall. But he very quickly and efficiently started tying her to the leg of the couch.

“You're good at this.” She was totally watching him. Clint had nice hands. She was definitely not too proud to admit that watching the deft movements of his fingers was doing _things_ for her.

“Took a class in it.” He glanced over at her for just a second with a grin on his face before turning his attention back to the rope. She wasn't sure if he was joking or not.

It didn't take him long, and when he straightened back up, she tugged on her hands. She wasn't going anywhere. The realization that they were doing this, that she was doing this with _Clint_ sent a fresh jolt of heat through her.

He pulled one of his knives seemingly from nowhere, setting it down by her bound hands, far enough away that she wouldn't bump into it even if she thrashed around a bit. “This'll probably be a little easier for you if you put your shoulders down, get comfortable.”

“What are you doing?” Still, she dropped her head down to rest her cheek against her forearm.

“You want me to stop, you tell me and I stop right away.” His hand smoothed down over her hip.

Darcy nodded.

His fingers closed in the back of her leggings, tugging both them and her panties down over her ass. He pushed them down to about mid-thigh. “Spread your legs for me, babe, as much as you can.”

She shifted her knees apart until the waist of her pants stopped her. She felt so utterly exposed like this, even though most of her clothes were still on. Whatever Clint was up to, it was really working for her.

He had to reach past her to grab the lube, settling behind her again when he had it. She didn't hear the click of the plastic cap, at least not yet.

Anticipation was killing her. She felt so tense with it that she jumped when his finger settled over her clit.

“Relax.” His other hand stroked over the curve of her hip, his calluses rasping a little against her skin.

She tried to relax as much as possible, but it was a little bit difficult when he began a quick circle against her eager nub. He was just so _good_ with his hands, and he knew exactly what she liked. It wasn't long before she was rocking into his touch, her eyes closed as she shifted back against him.

Each steady circle made the heat coil in tighter deep in her body until she came with a long sigh. Well, this was nice. Really, really nice. But she got the impression that he wasn't finished yet. After all, he hadn't even touched the lube. She tugged on her wrists again. Nope, she wasn't going anywhere until he let her.

Sure enough, just after his hand fell away she heard the snap of the plastic cap, followed by the wet sound of him squeezing out the lube. What was he going to do? Anticipation wound her tight again, it felt like an eternity before she felt one long, finger pushing up into her cunt.

She let out a long breath, her shoulders easing down from where they felt like they were around her ears.

“You okay?” He started fucking her, the easy push-pull so good against her sensitive nerve endings.

“I'm good.” She nodded.

“Let me know.” He added a second finger, and she let out a long sigh at the stretch. He pumped his digits in and out, his path eased both by the lube and the slickness of her own arousal.

She moaned when he added a third finger. This wasn't new, but they usually didn't get up to three fingers. Still, it felt good. The heat was slowly building up in her body again, but there wasn't enough direct stimulation to get off.

“I could fuck you like this all night,” he said, his voice low. “Just fuck you all night, not let you come again.”

She moaned again at his words. _Clint_ said that. And she absolutely believed him. “You can't--”

“Don't worry, I got something else planned for you.” Still, he didn't slow down, didn't stop. When she rocked back to meet him, he gave the side of her ass a sharp smack. “Uh-uh, stay still.”

Her eyes flew wide at that as she sucked in a gasp. It hadn't hurt, not really, but the rush of sensation had gone straight to her clit.

“You like that, huh? Yeah, we'll come back to that another time. 'Cause tonight...” A fourth finger pushed in, making her let out a long groan, her eyes falling shut. “Tonight I'm gonna make this pussy mine.”

The implication of his words and the impossible stretch as he fucked into her made her clench around him as a wave of heat went through her. Her hands balled into fists, fingernails digging into her palms. She wanted to say something, anything, but the words were gone, lost under the twisting thrust of his fingers.

“Gotta relax for me, babe.”

Darcy nodded, her teeth catching around her lip. She did her best to relax, to stay open. The shape of his hand changed, and she chanted his name, almost a plea, as the pressure against her pussy increased. It was so intense she could hardly stand it. She couldn't help but shift against him, trying to get away, trying to get more.

Suddenly the pressure eased, his hand slipping inside. She was unbelievably full. She could feel him moving, curling his fingers into a tight fist, electric sensation that seemed to travel all the way through her body.

He pumped shallowly, the tight sucking sensation making her yell his name. “You need a break?” He fell still, hand still buried deep in her cunt.

“No,” she moaned. “Please, I need more.”

“You got it.” Clint started moving again, pulling his hand gently back, twisting until his knuckles brushed against her g-spot.

She let out a yell, her fingernails raking across the carpet. So he did it again and again until she was reduced to a broken whimper as bright, intense sensation pushed through her. It was impossible, every time he rocked into her she thought she would come, but it only pushed her higher and higher.

She pulled on her wrists, trying to get free so she could touch herself.

“You need something?” he asked. He sounded so damn smug.

“Clint, please!”

His free hand settled across her belly, pushing gently up. Everything was suddenly _more_. Deeper, sharper, fuller, intense, just _more_. She rocked back into him, and he didn't stop her this time. Close, she was so close.

Every muscle pulled tight. She twisted her head, muffling her scream on her arm as she came, her entire body shaking from the sheer intensity. On and on it went, until she thought she was going to pull something

He slipped his hand free even as she still clenched around him, and that seemed to be her signal to start coming down. She drew her knees under her to sag against the floor, feeling loose and heavy. She barely even stirred when one finger, still slick, slid into her the rosebud of her ass.

“You want me to fuck your ass too?” He pushed in a second finger. “Take it, make it mine? Fuck you so hard you can't even walk tomorrow?”

A low moan slipped out.

“What was that?” He scissored his fingers, opening her up. Still half-high on endorphins, the sting rolled into a wave of heat.

“Please,” she forced out.

She heard the snap of the lube cap again, his fingers withdrew, leaving her feeling strangely empty. She didn't have to wait long, though, before she felt the head of his cock nudging against her.

He worked himself into her slowly, pushing forward a little more each time before pulling back. Eventually he was fully seated deep in her ass, his pelvis flush against her. He gripped her hips, urging her back up onto her knees. “That's better.”

She rocked back to meet him every time he drove forward. It was rough, it was hard, it was _good_ , but there was none of the dramatic intensity of before.

The room filled with the sound of skin meeting skin, of Clint's low groans. “Fuck, Darce!” he bit out eventually, his strokes growing deep and uneven. “Fuck!”

She felt him stiffen behind her, his fingers digging in against her hips tight enough that she was probably going to have bruises. She let herself sag down to the floor when he pulled free again, and this time his hand smoothed down over the side of her hip.

“How about that? That help at all?” He paused. “Enthusiastic enough for you?”

“Mmm,” she breathed, not sure the sound would travel past the cloud of hair around her face. Yeah, that was definitely more than _meh_.

“I gotta wash my hands before I get you free. You okay there for a sec?”

Darcy nodded. Oh yeah. She was fine. She was more than fine.

She heard him shift on the carpet as he pulled himself to his feet, then the soft sound of his footsteps as he moved down the hall to the bathroom. The water ran for a minute or so, and then he was making his way back out to her.

It took a much shorter time to get her untied than it had to tie her up, apparently he'd used some kind of quick-release knots or something. Whatever. But he did get her untied, and he sat down with his back against the couch.

She pulled her leggings and panties the rest of the way off before she let him pull her across his thighs.

He stroked her hair back from her face. It was probably a mess. Whatever, she'd deal with it later. “You okay?”

“So good.” She smiled as she snuggled in against his chest, her head on his shoulder. “Way better than trying to get to know some random dude.” Bracing her hand against the front of his t-shirt, she pulled back enough to look into his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. I mean... I had a good time. If that's what you want sometimes, I'm down.”

She settled down again, nuzzling into the side of his neck. “I'm totally holding you to that.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So there was a discussion about how there needs to be more fic with fisting. So, um, fisting!


End file.
